Betty and Reggie: A love story
by bcrm4ever
Summary: This is the love story of Betty Cooper, the sweet, kind and beautiful girl- next- door and Reggie Mantle, the cunning handsome prankster Casanova. Will Betty ever leave Archie and will this unlikely couple ever fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Seeing Sense

Betty sighed, drumming her fingers on the table. She was supposed to meet Archie at Pop Tate's at 7. She checked her watch. 7:42. Great...Archie had stood her up again. Well, no surprise there. 9 out of 10 times he asked her out- he stood her up. Either he had completely forgotten that he was supposed to meet her, or he was coming but then he met Veronica on the way and couldn't leave her by herself. It had to be either of those reasons. It was always the same.

The distraught blonde was going to stand up and leave, when she heard the door of the Chock-lit Shoppe open. Betty turned around, half- hoping that it would be Archie, but it was Reggie. Reggie spotted Betty sitting alone on the table and walked up to her.

"Mind if i sit here?" he asked, motioning to the unoccupied chair next to her.

Betty shrugged. "I was just leaving anyways,"she said.

Reggie smirked. "Carrot top stood you up again?"

Betty gave him a half-hearted smile. "You can't even call it a lucky guess anymore, can you? It's so bloody obvious...always the same thing."

"Why do you put up with him at all? I mean, you are smart, you can obviously see that he is just using you as a back up plan whenever he can't have Veronica! I don't understand why you are so hung up on that idiot anyways...he just takes you for a use and throw plastic bag!" Reggie said. He wanted to make her see sense. She was too good for that brainless git.

Betty felt tears prick her eyes. Although she knew that every bit of what Reggie had said was true, it still stung. She loved Archie. She had loved him from since she understood what love was. And to think that the boy she loved simply used her whenever he couldn't get the girl he loved. Her best friend.

Betty stood up from the table and without a second glance at Reggie, she ran outside. She heard him call her name but she kept running, not looking back.

She didn't know where else to go, so she ran straight home. Betty pounded loudly on the door. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and cry. Mrs. Cooper opened the door to face her crying daughter.

She didn't need to ask to know what was wrong. It was like this every weekend. Betty would go for a date with Archie, Archie would stand her up, and she would come home crying. Mrs. Cooper knew better than to say anything to her daughter at this time. She let Betty run up to her room and cry.

Betty shut her room loudly and lay on her bed and cried. She cried and cried until there were no tears left in her. And then she felt an emotion that she rarely ever felt for Archie- hate.

Actually, she had never felt hate for Archie. She only felt anger when he stood her up, but hate..that was new.

Reggie's words sounded through her ears. He was right.

Why the hell did she put up with Archie? Why did she allow him to use her and trash her around? She was tired to playing second fiddle to her best friend. She had had enough now. She was not going to hurt herself repeatedly for a boy who didn't even care about her. Betty had made up her mind. There would be no more tears. She was going to break up with Archie. Having made this resolution, Betty felt stronger. More confident.

You're busted, Carrot top. She smiled at the thought and slept more soundly than she ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Moving on**

The next morning, Betty woke up feeling fresh and rejuvenated. She dressed quickly in her denims and t-shirt. She brushed her hair and tied it up in a high ponytail with a few strands lying loosely on her face. Betty was never one for much make up, so she just applied a light shade of lip gloss. She slung her bag over her shoulder and ran downstairs.

Mrs. Cooper noticed, much to her relief, that her daughter was her usual chirpy self again.

"Good morning sweetie. How are you feeling today?" Mrs. Cooper said, toasting a piece of bread.

Betty knew her mom actually meant 'how are coping with the Archie situation?' so she sighed and said, "Mom, I am breaking up with him."

Mrs. Cooper stared at Betty for a minute, shocked. But she quickly regained her composure and went and hugged her daughter. "I am so happy, honey. Archie was never the one for you. I am glad you finally came to terms with that fact," she said, patting her daughter' back.

"I know mom. He loves Ron. It won't ever work between us," Betty said, pulling away . "Now I'd better get going or I'll be late for school."

She grabbed a piece of toast and dashed out of the door.

Betty knew she still had 20 minutes till school began, so she took a little longer route, through the Riverdale Park. The park was amazing in the mornings. There was a light breeze blowing that day. Betty took in the scent of freshly mown grass and sighed. She loved that smell. There was absolute quiet in the park, as no came in in the mornings. The surroundings made her feel so calm, so content, as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Betty realized she had spent a good 10 minutes in the park, and if she didn't rush now, she would be late.

Betty walked quickly and reached the school with 3 minutes exactly to spare.

She walked over to her locker and was just removing her books, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Betty turned around to face a smiling Archie. On a normal day, that smile would have made her day, but not today. Today she wanted that smile wiped off Archie's face.

"Morning, Bets. How's my beautiful gal doing today?" he said, slinging an arm around Betty's shoulder. Betty stiffened and pushed Archie's arm from her shoulder.

Archie looked taken aback for a second, but then his nonchalant grin returned. "So, fancy going to Pop's with me this evening?"

Betty was shocked. He stood her up yesterday, he didn't even apologize, and he was asking her out again today! The nerve of the guy!

"Why? So that you can stand me up again?" Betty said, icily.

At least he had the courtesy to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry about yesterday. Actually, Veronica called me. She was all alone at home...i had to be with her...I thought you wouldn't mind..," he said, sheepishly.

"Of course, Archie. Why would I mind? It's all perfectly fine. You keep breaking dates with me again and again and run to Ron like a lost puppy, you keep hurting me, but that's all okay. I'm fine with it. You can always count on good old Betty," Betty said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I- I'm really sorry Bets. Please let me make it up to you," Archie said, in his best pleading tone.

But Betty remained unmoved. "Shut up, Archie," she snapped. "I have had enough of you. I loved you and all you did was hurt me. But not anymore Archie. We're through." With that, Betty walked off, without a second glance at Archie.

This, of course, did not go unnoticed by the others. By lunchtime the news of Archie and Betty's break up was all over the school.

Reggie was in the changing room with the other guys, after gym class, when he heard the news.

"Hey Arch," Chuck said, scooting over to sit next to Archie, who looked like he had a huge gloomy cloud looming over him.

"Is it true- the rumors? Betty broke up with you?"

Archie's face paled but he didn't say anything. Reggie took that as a yes.

"Well, it is a good thing," Reggie sneered. Might as well rub some salt in carrot- top's wound. "She was too good for you. Betty's a great girl and she deserves someone much, much better than a git like you."

Archie snapped. He got off the bench and pushed Reggie up against the wall. Archie brought his hand up to punch Reggie, but Reggie was stronger. He held Archie's hand and twisted it so that Reggie's hand was now around Archie's throat.

"Get your hands off me, you jerk," Archie managed to spit out.

Reggie gave Archie a jab in the ribs and pushed him off himself. Archie groaned in pain and said all the curse words he knew to Reggie. Reggie just smirked and walked out of the room. Others just watched in amazement, everyone too stunned to say anything.

Classes went on as usual that day. Both Archie and Reggie received detention for a week because of what happened in the changing room.

Reggie walked over to his locker. He was just putting his books, and getting ready to go home, when he heard a soft girl's voice behind him. He turned around. It was Betty.

"Hey Bets."

Her blue eyes stared up at him. Wow, her eyes were beautiful. Hell, she was beautiful.

"Um...Reggie, I wanted to say...sorry..and, thank you," she said, biting her lower lip.

"Well, let me guess, you are saying thank you to me for being such an amazing, handsome and magnificent guy, and you are saying sorry because you have not asked me out till now," Reggie said, giving her his trademark smile.

Betty laughed. "Yeah, that and some other reasons also."

Reggie raised his eyebrow, questioningly. "Other reasons?"

Betty took a deep breath. "Thank you for the advice you gave me that day in Pop's. It made me think about Archie, and my relationship with him. It helped me decide that I needed to break up with him. And sorry...for walking out on you like that in Pop's. I was just so confused and upset...I didn't want to start crying in front of you," she said, blushing slightly at the last part.

"Bets," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Even I am not that heartless that I would laugh at you if you were crying in front of me. I would have actually tried to comfort you, you know. I am not as heartless as you think. And you don't need to thank me- I just told you the truth."

Reggie stared deeply into her eyes for moment, and then turned and left.

Betty opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. What the hell was that?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you bets2010 and bwaybabe for ur reviews! This chapter is a bit short…the next one will be much longer…**

**Hope you guys like it and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not make any profits from this story.**

**Chapter 3:Understanding**

"Betty Cooper, you wait right there!" Ron bellowed.  
>Betty sighed and turned to see a fuming Ron marching towards her. She had tried to avoid Ron all day long, but now it was time to face her wrath.<br>"What the hell! You broke up with Archie?" Ron screamed.  
>Betty gave a nod.<br>"And I came to know about this from Ethel! We are best friends, Betty! Best friends are supposed to share everything with each other! Why didn't you tell me? Hell, why did you break up with him at all? I thought you loved him. Scratch that. I _know_ you love him! So why? I demand an answer right now, Elizabeth Ann Cooper!" Ron was out of breath by the time she finished.  
>Gosh, Betty thought. That girl is a real drama queen.<br>"Ron, if you will calm down, I will explain everything to you. Come over to my place with me right now," Betty said.  
>Ron nodded and both the girls started walking to the Cooper house. Betty was glad that Ron had decided to scream at her when almost everyone had already left for home, otherwise they would have surely attracted quite a crowd.<br>When they reached home, Ron quickly exchanged a few pleasantries with Mrs. Cooper and then both the girls went to Betty's room. They both sat on the bed and Betty explained everything to Ron. How Archie stood her up again, how she cried all night, and her decision to break up with Archie. For some reason that Betty couldn't understand, Betty left out the parts about Reggie.

"So, he loves you Ron...and I am tired of this whole game...not only is it hurting me, but it is also ruining our friendship..." Betty said, on the verge of tears. Betty had bottled up all her emotions through the day, and she finally broke down. She cried in her best friend's arms, who had tears in her own eyes.

Reggie sat on his bed. His emotions were confusing him. What had happened in the hallway with Betty...he just couldn't understand what it was. He ran a finger through his dark hair and sighed. He had always considered Betty beautiful. He thought she looked angelic, especially those blue eyes. They were heavenly. But he never seriously dated her. Reggie didn't know why. She was always too busy running after Carrot- top and he was busy flirting with Midge and Ron.  
>Reggie was a Casanova, or a playboy, as some people referred to him. He never got serious in a relationship. He would date a hot girl, and when he got bored of her, he would move on to the next one. People thought that Reggie was really interested in Midge and Ron, but he just dated them because they were good- looking and to get under Archie's and Moose's nose.<p>

Now Betty. She was a completely different case. She and him dated only when she couldn't get Archie and he couldn't get Veronica. Nothing serious. It wasn't that he didn't want to date Betty. He wanted to. But, Reggie was afraid to hurt her. She was just too kind, too good a person, and Reggie couldn't bear to hurt her. He didn't know how Archie could be so thick- headed and hurt her so much. So he stayed away from dating Betty. Besides, before now, if he had asked her out, Reggie doubted she would even say yes- she was so hung up on Freckle- snoot. Reggie had been really surprised when he heard she had broken up with Archie. He didn't think she would ever be able to do that. What surprised him even more was that she said she took _his_ advice. God, life was complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who reviewed (s-i-n-t-a-hMB, StarReader86, Death For One, bwaybabe) and added this story to their favorites! It's been ages since I last updated and I am really sorry about that! I am still working on how I want this story to go, but I promise I WILL complete this. So, stay with me  
>Now, onto the story..!<strong>

**P.S: StarReader86, you have your Jughead in this chapter! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4**

Betty sighed in happiness as she jogged around the Riverdale Park. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The cool wind blew across her face, making her blonde hair come lose out of the ponytail and fall on her face. The quietness of the park made her feel tranquil and blissful.

"Betty!" she heard someone shout out her name behind her.

She turned around to see Jughead rushing towards her, panting and out of breath.  
>"Whoa Juggie! You just ran a marathon or something?" she smiled, as he reached her. She guided him to the nearby park bench and they sat down. She waited for him to catch his breath and relax before she nudged him playfully and said, "Next I think I will be seeing pigs fly. You running in the park on a Saturday morning is nothing less than a miracle."<p>

Jughead chuckled. "Don't worry, the pigs still haven't grown wings. I have not come for a jog here. I had gone to your place, but Mrs. Cooper told me you were here so I came to talk to you. But, I did do my fair share of exercise. I had to run around half the park to find you!"

Betty laughed. "My apologies, Mr. Jones. I hadn't known you would be visiting, otherwise I would have sent you the limousine at once."

"Ah, well, I forgive you this once, Cooper. But you better not repeat the mistake."

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company, monsieur?" Betty asked. She wondered what was so important that would make Jughead wake up early on a Saturday morning, and run around half the park to talk to her.

Jughead shifted uncomfortably on the bench. "I, uh, I wanted to talk to you….about your, er, break up." Jughead said the last two words in a rush and looked at Betty to gauge her reaction. He knew that he was broaching a sensitive topic and he wanted to see how she was going to take it. Jughead did not want to spoil her mood and if he felt she was going to cry, then he would not pursue the topic further. Betty seemed to sense this, and she gave his a small smile and said, "Its fine Jug. We can talk about it." It was true, to a certain extent. Betty was as fine as one can be the next day after breaking up with your love of 6 years. Spending the evening with Ron the previous day had been good. She had poured out her heart to Ron and cried as much as she could. She now felt somewhat numb when she thought of Archie.

Jughead put a reassuring hand on Betty's shoulder. "Now, I think I already know the answer, but I am going to ask you the most obvious question- why did you break up with him?"

Betty sighed. "Juggie, you of all people should know the answer to that question. It is your shoulder that I have been moistening with my tears, all those times Archie stood me up for Ron. He never loved me. He only took advantage of me and went out with me, when Ron or Cheryl weren't available."

Jughead gave Betty's shoulder a squeeze. "I know, but you never stopped hoping, you never let all of this get to you. So, what I am actually asking is- why now?" he asked, softly.

"I don't know. I guess I had had enough. I couldn't take it anymore. It was like, years of suppressed hurt and anger were building up inside me, and finally I just snapped. The love I felt for Archie was overshadowed by the hurt and frustration."

Jughead smiled. "Even though Arch is my best mate, and I really shouldn't be saying this, but I am really glad you broke up with him, Bets. He's a good bloke but he didn't value you when he had you, so he really didn't deserve you. You are going to find someone much better someday, Betty."

"Aww, Juggie!" Betty hugged him. She loved Jughead like a brother, and valued his friendship more than anything else. When she pulled away, Jughead was smiling, but then it turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Betty asked.  
>"I am thinking about Arch. He is not taking this too well. He's been moody and depressed all day yesterday."<p>

Much to Jughead's surprise, Betty scoffed. "Don't worry, Jug. He'll be fine in no time. And he's not upset because now that I've left him, he has realized how much he misses me or anything. He's just mad because _I _was the one who initiated the break up. I bruised his ego. But, don't worry, Ron' going to talk to him. After he has a date fixed with Ron, he'll forget all about me and become Mr. Sunshine himself." There was only a slight bitterness in Betty's tone. She said this with an air of resignation and somewhat, acceptance.

Jughead gave a slight nod. He didn't know what to say. He knew that what Betty had said, albeit bluntly, was true. Archie had never cared for Betty.

"You wanna jog around the park for a bit?" Betty asked. When Jughead groaned, she added "Oh come on! You are hardly ever even there in the park, unless it's for a picnic. A little exercise won't hurt you! Please…for me?" She gave him one of her sweetest smiles that she knew would melt him.

"Not fair," he grumbled, but stood up anyways. Betty beamed at him and they started jogging around the park. Betty maintained a slightly slow pace so that Jughead wouldn't get tired.

"Wow, needle nose, you managed to get your lazy arse up for a bit of exercising, huh?" came an amused voice behind them. Betty and Jughead turned around to find a smirking Reggie standing in front of them.

Jughead raised an eyebrow. "Oh great, Mantle, I see even you have managed to get your extra large head out through the door. Hope you didn't break the door in the process." Betty could see this where this was going. Before the two of them managed to get into a heated exchange of words, Betty decided to intervene.

"Hey Reg! Fancy meeting you here," she said, smiling at Reggie.

He smiled back a genuine smile, with no trace of a smirk or sneer in it. "Hi Bets! I was just passing through the park, when I saw you guys, so just thought of saying hello."

Jughead muttered something incoherent under his breath. It sounded something like "no need ,really" and "wish you hadn't". Reggie's smile disappeared.  
>"Got a problem, Jones?"<p>

"Oh yes, I have actually. In case you are ignorant enough not to notice, we really don't want your company," Jughead said, acidly.  
>"Jughead!" Betty gave him a warning glare. Reggie always seemed to bring out the nasty and rude side of Jughead.<p>

Reggie smirked again. "Seems like you're the only one who does not want me here. So why don't you do us all a favor and leave? Go run and stuff some hamburgers in your mouth."

Jughead took in a sharp breath. Betty could tell he was now trying hard to keep his temper under control. "Bets, I am going right now. I have to go meet Archie, anyways. I'll see you later, ok? When we don't have horrible and unwanted company with us," he said, giving Betty a smile and Reggie a dark glare, before running off towards the exit.

"Well then, now would you like the company of the most sexy and handsome man in Riverdale?" Reggie asked, giving Betty a wink.  
>"Oh yes! Do you know where I can find him?" Betty asked, pretending to look around.<p>

The expressions that flitted across Reggie's face were priceless. It went from shock, to indignation, to amusement. He finally settled on amusement. "As we both know I meant myself, do you want to go for a walk?"  
>Betty laughed. "Sure," she said and they started walking.<p>

"So, how are you handling it?" he asked, giving her a sideways glance.  
>"It?" she asked, although she had a feeling she knew what he was talking about.<br>"Your, um, you know…" he said, hesitating. Betty knew he was talking about her break up, but she was having too much fun seeing him, the ever calm and suave Reggie Mantle, stutter and get uncomfortable.

"What are you talking about?" she said, feigning innocence.  
>"The thing that happened yesterday..?" he said, hoping she'd take the hint and understand.<p>

"Yesterday…." Betty pretended to think hard. " I really don't understand Reg. Just say it."  
>"Your break up," he said the words in such a rush, that if she hadn't known what he was talking about already, she might not have understood.<p>

"My break up…." Betty said, sighing. She was tired of people asking her about it, but she knew it meant that they were concerned about her, so she didn't say anything. "I am fine, really. I try not to think about it and when I am not thinking about it, I am happy, but when I think about it…..you can't expect me to forget so easily, can you? I mean, I loved him for 6 years, I- I…" Betty couldn't stop the tears that had started falling from her eyes.

To her surprise, Reggie pulled her close to him and enveloped her in a hug.  
>"It's okay," he said, in a soothing voice. "I'm sorry, I should have never brought it up in the first place."<p>

They stayed like that for a while. Reggie held her while she silently sobbed into his shirt, soaking it. She calmed down after a while and pulled away.  
>"I am so sorry. I don't know what happened to me. I was fine…I wet your shirt, I am really.." Betty started rambling in her embarrassment. Reggie just smiled at her.<br>"You okay now?" he asked. Was that concern she heard in his voice?

Betty nodded feebly. "Come on, I'll drop you home," he said.  
>She was still too shocked to say anything, so she simply nodded again, and followed him to his car.<br>The journey to her house was a quiet one. They rode in comfortable silence. Neither needed to say anything, actually. And as Betty looked at Reggie in the driving seat beside her, she came to a realization- that maybe she didn't really know him at all.

**A/N: I have posted this chap in a sort of hurry and haven't had the time to edit it, so please ignore any grammatical errors that I may have made. And as I always say, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 (part 1)

**A/N: So yes. I am still alive.  
>There are no words to describe how sorry I am! It's been like, EONS, since I last updated and I am so incredibly sorry. There is no good enough justification for my long absence, so I'm not even going to bother presenting you with dozens of my excuses. I just want to say a huge sorry once again, and tell you how much I love you if you're still willing to stick with me and read this story. You guys are the best, really! <strong>

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!**

**Chapter 5**

"So you're coming to the party?" Ron asked, drumming her fingers on the tabletop impatiently.

Betty sighed and looked down at her bowl of ice cream, pushing its contents around with her spoon.  
>"I don't know Ron….I'm not really in the mood for a party."<p>

"What? How can you not be in the mood for a party? Especially when it's _my _party? C'mon, Betty! It's going to be so much fun!"  
>Betty sighed again, leaning back in her seat. If she had known that their 'little chat' at the Chocklit shop would consist of Ron pestering her to attend the party, she never would have shown up.<p>

"You don't get it! Ever since the…um, Incident...I have been avoiding Archie like the plague! Attending your party will mean having to see him. And maybe even talk to him! I don't want that," Betty took a bite of her ice-cream, most of which had already melted.

Ron's annoyed expression was replaced with a look of slight concern. "Bets, do you still have feelings for him? You told me you're over him but if you still can't face him…."

This statement caused something to snap inside of Betty. She was tired of people treating her like a broken china doll. Every since she had broken up with Archie, everybody seemed to be walking on eggshells around her, as if waiting for her to burst into hysterical tears at any moment. Yes, she may have spent a rather long time pathetically mooning over that idiot, but that part of her life was over. She was finally ready to move on. Hell, she'd as good as already moved on! Why couldn't people understand that?!

"I most definitely do NOT have feelings for him! I'm well and truly over him, Ron, trust me. He was just like…an illusion, if you know what I mean? The fog had shifted, my vision has cleared, and I do not have any sort of love for Archie Andrews anymore." Betty marked the end of this mini-speech with an almost triumphant smile. She was proud of herself for being able to say this out loud, for actually believing this.

Ron smiled. "Prove it then. Show the world you've moved on. Show _him_ that you've moved on. Come to my party, bring a date. Show him, Betty."

Betty considered this for a moment. She nodded slowly. "You know what Ron, that does make sense. It's definitely high time I showed carrot-top that my world no more revolves around him." Then with a new-founded confidence, and a surge of determination, she went on, "I'm going to come to this party. I'm going to show the world that I'm no longer poor and lonely Betty Cooper."

Ron grinned and lifted her hand up for a high-five. "You show them, girl!"  
>Betty smiled wide and high-fived her. Oh yes, this was definitely going to be fun. The only question was….who would be her date?<p>

As Betty pondered over this, another thought struck her. "Hey Ron! I forgot to ask you, who's going to be your date?"  
>Ron shrugged. "It's Archie for now. But you know, there's still three days left for the party…..If I get some better candidate in that much time, poor Andrews will lose the spot." She smirked.<p>

Betty laughed and shook her head. Typical Ron. She would have felt bad for Archie too, if he hadn't been doing the very same thing to her for the past many years. "Right, of course. Tell me honestly, though….did you ever really like him? Or was this all just for competition?"

"I- well…" Ron broke eye-contact, looking a bit shamefaced. "You know, he's cute. And perfectly nice. At least an eight out of ten."

Betty smiled, nodding. Ron hadn't directly answered her question, but Betty had gotten the answer she needed. She knew Veronica had never liked Archie as much as she had; he was simply a convenience for her. It was sort of bitchy, the way Ron had always stolen Archie from Betty simply to have the satisfaction of winning. But Betty knew that Ron didn't really mean to be mean. It was just the way Veronica Lodge worked- she needed to win. Her pride was very important to her.

"You know, with each passing day, I just become more and more glad that I broke up with Archie. It's helped me in so many ways as a person, and it's going to help our friendship as well," Betty said, smiling and finishing up the last bits of her ice-cream.

Ron nodded in agreement. "I know, Bets…..it all just seems so stupid and immature now, doesn't it? The way we used to fight over him all the time? I mean, at the end of the day, he _is _just another guy."

Betty chuckled. "Oh look at us, sounding so grown-up and mature. But yes, you're right. Crazy, isn't it? How one small decision can make you realize so much?"

Ron smiled. "Well that's enough of the heavy talk! Way too much deep thinking and introspection. Now how about some good ol' shopping?"

"Perfect! Let's hit the mall!" Betty said enthusiastically, and stood up.

After paying for their ice-creams, the girls got into Ron's car and drove to the Riverdale Mall. As they roamed from one shop to the other, Betty smiled, thinking of how it was just like the old times. Things were definitely looking up. Now if only she could find a date for the party….

**A/N: This was originally supposed to be one big chapter, but I didn't have time to complete the whole thing, so I'm just posting Part 1 of it. Part 2 should be up soon, mostly within a week! Hope you guys liked it! Leave a review maybe? ;)  
>Oh and P.S. who do you think is going to be Betty's date? <strong>


End file.
